the_ultimate_british_classic_comedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Murphy
Brian Trevor John Murphy (born 25 September 1932) is an English actor and comedian, best known as the henpecked husband George Roper in the popular sitcom Man About the House and its spin-off series George and Mildred, and as Alvin Smedley in Last of the Summer Wine. Early life and acting career Murphy was born in Ventnor on the Isle of Wight. Murphy was born in Ventnor, Isle of Wight to grocer's assistant Gerald Murphy and his wife Mabel. He had two brothers,Ken and Eric, who were both killed during active service in the Second World War. He was called up to do his national service at RAF Northwood, where he met future star Richard Briers. After leaving the RAF, the two aspiring actors both performed in productions by the Dramatic Society at the Borough Polytechnic Institute, which has been converted into the London South Bank University. Murphy became a member of Joan Littlewood's Theatre Workshop (alongside Yootha Joyce), and a jobbing actor in the 1960s and early 1970s, combining his theatre work with appearances in television shows such as The Avengers, Z-Cars, Callan and Dixon of Dock Green. '' In 1973, Murphy was cast as George Roper in Man About the House, a role which made him a household name opposite his old friend and colleague Yootha Joyce. Her domineering, social-climbing characteristic was a sharp contrast to George's desire for an easy and quiet life and the pairing was an instant hit. A contributing factor to their immediate chemistry was that they had been friends for many years.The two were so popular that after ''Man About the House ended in 1976, Murphy and Joyce were given their own spin off series titled George and Mildred, which ran from 1976 up to 1979, followed by a feature film in 1980. Joyce died in the same year, and so George and Mildred was cancelled. Another sitcom was created for Murphy with him in the title role in The Incredible Mr. Tanner along with Man About The House and George and Mildred co-star Roy Kinnear, but the show failed to gain popularity. Murphy has continued to appear regularly on television, most notably as Alvin Smedley in Last of the Summer Wine from 2003 until the show's end in 2010, and also with roles in On Your Way, Riley (1985) as Arthur Lucan, Lame Ducks (as a private investigator); The Bill (as a drunk tramp dressed as an elf at Christmas); animated comedy series Pond Life, as Len Pond, the father of protagonist Dolly Pond (Sarah Ann Kennedy), One Foot in the Grave ''starring Richard Wilson (playing a character called Mr Foskett);, ''Brookside ''as tetchy George Manners; and as a shopkeeper called Stan in the pre-school children's TV series ''Wizadora. In 2010 he appeared in an episode of Hustle called "The Thieving Mistake". He has more recently made appearances in comedy shows The Catherine Tate Show, This is Jinsy, Benidorm ''and ''Holby City. Murphy can also be seen in all three episodes of the ITV comedy The Booze Cruise, playing Maurice. He also appeared as Frank Dobson in The Cafe from 2011 and 2013. In 2019, Murphy starred as Robert Collins in Big Finish's Doctor Who audio series in the episode "''The Home Guard". Family Murphy's second wife is ''Hi-de-Hi! actress Linda Regan. Brian lives in Kent with Regan and has two grown-up children, Trevor and Kevin, from his first marriage to Carol Gibson. His grandson is the playwright Martin Murphy, and his second cousin is the actor Benjayx Murphy. Radio From October 1987 to July 1991, Murphy played Ernest Bond in BBC Radio 4's drama series Citizens. Filmography Television roles Audio roles